


This I Promise You ('Til the Day my Life is Through)

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sad, harry - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a disgustingly sappy, sad love story. And I'm not proud of the fact that the only genre I seem to be good at is Romance (extremely corny, cheesy romance).</p><p>*Title is from Nsync's song "This I Promise You"</p>
    </blockquote>





	This I Promise You ('Til the Day my Life is Through)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a disgustingly sappy, sad love story. And I'm not proud of the fact that the only genre I seem to be good at is Romance (extremely corny, cheesy romance).
> 
> *Title is from Nsync's song "This I Promise You"

"Promise me one thing. Promise me you'll never forget about me"

They had been his last words. His dying wish. As he'd been laying on his hospital bed, so short of breath that he'd only just barely managed to get the words out, it'd been the last thing he'd ever say. There'd been no "I love you's", no other caring last words, and Niall was kind of glad, because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to listen to Harry's heartwarming goodbyes without losing it. 

As Niall had sat beside him, holding his pale hand as he struggled to stop the overwhelming flow of tears down his already broken face, he knew it'd be the last time he'd hear Harry's voice. And he wasn't ready! He wasn't fucking ready yet.

Even though he'd spend most of his life with Harry, he wasn't ready to accept the fact that he'd never be able to touch him again. He'd spent every waking moment of every day with Harry, but Niall still wasn't ready to accept that he'd never be able to see him again. 

When Harry smiled, when his dimples popped out and a blush ran from his hairline to the bottom of his neck, it was Niall's favourite thing. And even though he knew he was the reason for that smile, and he should be happy that he'd ever got to see the beauty of it, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to lose him. 

But Niall was going to lose Harry. He'd already lost him. And he'd accepted that. He'd accepted it as best he could seven months earlier when Harry had come home crying from a doctor's appointment, sobbing about how he had cancer. But now Niall realised that he had never really fully accepted it. How could you accept the fact that the love of your life, your best friend, was slowly getting torn about by an evil abomination of a disease? And as much as he wished he could, Niall couldn't stop the inevitable, or change the past. He couldn't save Harry and he couldn't bring him back. 

 

+

Niall kept his promise. He ever forgot about Harry. Of course he didn't. Harry wasn't someone you could forget. When someone was such a big part of your life, when they had such a great impact on everyone around them, how could you forget?

Niall thought of Harry all the time.

He thought of Harry when he looked at the stars. He imagined that he was up there, high in the sky keeping watch over him, making sure he was safe and looked after.

He thought of Harry during the Spring, when all of the flowers in their backyard began to bloom and the essence of life was everywhere. He imagined that Harry was there beside him, giggling as they played in amongst the flowers and rolled in the grass like a couple of silly, naive teenage girls. 

Harry was always in the forefront of Niall's mind.

He never forgot, nor did he ever forgive the horrible disease that took his love's life, and he'd never move on. After all, Niall was never one to break promises.


End file.
